12 Things A Perfect Guy Would Do
by tennisgirlxoxo
Summary: A simple article causes Quinn and Zoey to reflect on their past memories. Set right before "Chasing Zoey". Choey and Quogan fluff. Three-shot. Compeleted.
1. Chapter 1

**12 Things a Perfect Guy Would Do**

Chapter 1

It all started with a simple article, not just any article, but _the _article; there is a definite difference. Any other article in a magazine might be giggled at, seriously pondered, or even cried over, maybe even just thrown in the trash… but _the_ article changed her life drastically. And it was all because of Lola.

Of course being that they were all girls, their attention would be captivated by a girly magazine with clothing, accessories, and etc. Quinn wasn't into things like that, Zoey wouldn't mind, but Lola was a different story shall we say. It was a simple glamorous "_Glambition_" magazine that started the realization.

On a sunny Saturday afternoon, Lola squealed on the campus, completely dazzling, though with a proud smile on her face. "It's here!" she screamed in excitement, holding up the latest issue of _Glambition_. The gang that contained of Logan, Quinn, Michael, Zoey, and James all looked up at her arrival.

She stopped right in front of their usual lunch table and all gave out a slight laugh. "Let me guess… _Glambition_?" Zoey asked, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

With another loud eager shriek from Lola, Quinn nodded. "I'm thinking your calculations are correct, Zoey," she laughed.

Zoey couldn't help but spread a small smile across her face. "What's it this time, Lola?" She started shifting a bit in her chair, while James had his arm around her shoulders. "A True Best Friend? Good Kisser or Not? More than Love?" Zoey kept repeating the many article headlines, until Lola put up her hand for her to stop.

"What is it with you girls and your girly magazines?" Logan scoffed out, while Michael and James nodded along with him in the same wonderment.

The three girls chose to ignore his question and Logan grew irritated, as usual. "Anyways back to the subject, this is so much better…" Opening the magazine up, Lola flipped through page after page, trying to find the one article that captured her eyes most before. "Aha!"

Lola then practically shoved the magazine into her friends' faces, pointing to the specific article. Grabbing it with her hands, Zoey read aloud, "_12 Things a Perfect Guy Would Do. _That sounds silly…"

With a roll of her eyes and now facing Zoey, Quinn stated, "How can that sound silly?! You're dating the perfect guy, his name is James and you're sitting right next to him remember?" Logan felt a twinge of jealousy spread throughout him, making him clench his fist underneath the table. He had a slight problem at controlling his temper.

"Well, I am a perfect guy," James jokingly said.

After hearing that Logan decided to interrupt the conversation once more. "You've got to be kidding me?! James? A perfect guy?!" Of course, he believed James wasn't a perfect guy, and he didn't believe he, himself, was a perfect guy either… Maybe it was just the jealousy talking, so Logan shook his head to get it out of his system.

"What are you talking about? James is perfect," Zoey argued back, even though she didn't think the words were true much. Lately, she's been looking deep into their relationship and to be honest it just seemed too perfect for it to be imperfect, if that made sense.

"Yeah, Logan stop trying to bring attention to yourself," Michael laughed, clapping a hand on Logan's back and then pulling it away. Logan just glared at his friends and crossed his arms flat on his chest, choosing to ignore them now. Quinn shot him a reassuring look, but then turned away for they were to remain a secret still.

She asked, "So, what's the first one?"

"Ummm, okay." Lola began to read aloud, "Number 1: Know how to make you smile when you feel down."

James tightened his arm around Zoey more, pulling her closer to him. To be honest, she felt a bit uncomfortable at the moment, but her mind was too preoccupied on thinking how James could relate towards this statement. Nothing came to mind, really… but she couldn't help but remember one memory of herself with Chase.

_Chase's tone of voice quavered a bit, as Zoey grew nervous of what words may escape his lips. __"If I want her to be my girlfriend, I can't hang out with you anymore… talk to you." _

_She understood, as much as her heart broke at his words, she pulled herself through with no tears, but she avoided eye contact with him just in case. "Okay, I get it. Look, the most important thing to me is that you- you're happy." _

_He quietly then said, "Me too." A short silence came between them, until Chase pulled a grin on his face and gently spoke. "So I dumped her." _

_Her head then shot up, while a huge smile sprung onto her beautiful face. _

The gang was having a small conversation on the first example of a perfect guy, but Quinn was drawn away by her thoughts. She couldn't help but compare her boyfriend to the 'silly' test. Many memories ran throughout her head and one familiar one came across her mind that happened not too long ago…

_"I realize why we're dancing in a janitor's closet, with nauseous fumes and a dead flower. I'm just saying that it would be nice if we went out on a real date, just once." One ordinary normal date was all she wanted, but she knew that wouldn't come anytime soon, since they had to be extremely cautious of where their outings together. _

_Logan raised his head with a proud smile, "Hey I got an idea." _

_Quinn quietly said, "Oh dear." _

_He reassured her, "It's a good one." _

_"Tell me gently." _

_"You know where that restaurant where Coco worked? The really expensive one?" He asked her and she nodded in response. "It's just half a mile up the beach." _

_She couldn't believe her ears, was Logan actually saying this. "You'd take me there for dinner?" _

_A charming smile was planted on his face and he said, "Sure, it's quiet, romantic and nobody else from PCA can afford to eat there." _

_"That sounds fantastic." _

"Quinn! Quinn! QUINN!"

"Huh? What?" she responded, confused at the moment. She saw all her friends staring at her, and she simply asked, "What?"

"Nothing… it just looked like you were enjoying some kind of day dream," Michael told her, while the rest of the gang nodded along in agreement .

"So, what's the next example?" James asked, starting to feel too confident in himself that he was _the_ 'perfect guy' towards Zoey. Just a minute ago, he could tell his present girlfriend was in deep thought and knew for sure she was thinking about him and her, it was so obvious… to him that is.

"Umm," Lola's finger looked for the next wonderment example. "Number 2: Wrap his arms around you."

All three girls sighed in their happily thoughts, while the guys couldn't help but feel a bit sicken. James didn't understand why Zoey looked so trailed away by this, he had never done that to her… well, maybe he did, he just hadn't remembered.

_Chase was extremely happy as his excited expression showed it all. "Tune juice said yes!" _

_Zoey's eyes widened, "No way!" _

_"Yeah it's going up on their site next Monday!" _

_"Oh my god that's so great!" She didn't know who leaned in first for the tight embrace, maybe it was her, or maybe it was him… maybe it was the both of them at the same time, but none of that mattered at the moment. She loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her and she never wanted it to end. _

Wrapping of arms, a hug… well there weren't many of those in the past for Quinn and Logan, but now they were endless. Even if it was a simply friendly gesture in front of the gang, those were the moments Quinn felt as though no one was there. But one memory stood out to all the others…

_He paused for a moment before sighing and said, "I'm embarrassed to be dating you." It was obvious he was scared of what her reaction would be just by his expression, but what he got was something he didn't expect. _

_She had a wide smile across her face. "Really?!"  
_

_Feeling guilty about telling her now, he tried his best to cover up his previous words. "Yes! I can't believe you made me said it!" _

_She excitedly said, "I'm thrilled you said it!"_

_"Huh?!" Confused of the situation now, he wore a bewildered appearance. _

_"I'm embarrassed to be dating you too!" _

_"Seriously!" They had so much in common, and yet they were still total opposites. _

_"Super embarrassed! If anyone were to find out, I'd die!" _

_"I know how you feel!" _

_Still keeping the biggest smiles, they both let out a sweet 'aww' and leaned in for a very tight embrace… then again, maybe it was Logan who did it first, maybe it was Quinn. It seemed like any other kind of friendship hug, but to the both of them it was different. There was more love and devotion involved. _

"What's the point of this again?" Logan whined, not wanting to hear anymore.

"To see who's a perfect guy, duh!" Lola reminded him, giving him a nudge in the side of his shoulder. "Alright then…" she again started to read down the list of numbers. "Number three: Be cute when he wants something."

"Well, to me, I think that all of us guys get that answer down." Michael laughed, "I mean, come on, no one can resist a 'puppy dog face' from a guy!" It wasn't very amusing to the girls that the guys weren't taking this seriously; then again it is a girly magazine, but still…

Now leaning on her chin atop her hand, thinking hard on the number of times James was cute when he wanted something, but nothing came to mind. Zoey started to find this completely weird. She dug deeper into her mind to bring up past memories and the results always led back to Chase.

_He was walking beside her, with his arms at his side. It was a tendency to just grasp her hand and hold it, but he knew that would put them into an awkward situation. "Oh… So what kind of stuff did you say about everybody?" _

_She smiled, knowingly that he wanted to know what she said about him. She knew him too well. "You know different stuff for different people." _

_"Right of course, because if you were talking about Logan you might mention he is a ego-maniac," he laughed. _

_She laughed along with him. "Right…" _

_He asked, trying to remain casual and not so uptight. "But if you were talking about me… you might say what?" Bingo! There it was! She knew the question was going to come sooner or later. _

_"I'm not telling you what I said." She loved to tease him in any way possible, but to Chase it was complete torture. _

_He said, "Oh I think you are." _

_"Sorry, got to go to class." She smiled at him, and started walking past him, leaving him suffering about the whole subject. _

_Shouting out to her, he couldn't help but feel amused a bit with her amusing remarks. "Oh come on, tell me what said about me!" _

_"You'll find out in twenty years." _

A giggle escaped from Quinn's lips, but she covered it up with her hand so no one would hear her. The surprising giggle was caused by no other than a memorable flashback of her and Logan. She had to admit this was fun, thinking over the past memories, especially if they involved Logan. But she could tell you one thing… Mark definitely wasn't a 'perfect guy'.

_She pulled out of the lingering and tender kiss they were sharing with a simple sigh. "Okay obviously we're not doing a good job at stopping this"_

_He then raised his eyebrows and had a specific tone of voice. "Yeah, but I'm not sure I wanna stop." And his charming smile got the best of her. _

"Seriously, can we stop talking about it?! I tried very hard to block that memory out of my head!" Michael complained, while the rest of the gang was laughing.

"Alright, we're sorry, Michael," James chuckled.

Zoey turned to face Lola, who was still laughing at the past topic. She asked very impatiently, "So, what the next one?"

"Calm down…" Lola reassured her. "Umm, number four: Do what you say no matter what the consequences are."

Logan rolled his eyes once more, stating, "That's a stupid one." He thought all this was nonsense, but at the same time a bit interesting. Throughout the whole time, he kept glancing towards Quinn when she wasn't looking, and he noticed that she looked a bit lost in memory.

"You've said that about each one so far," James said.

Zoey closed her eyes to yet again search for another memory, but this time she could care less about James and only focused on Chase.

_"You worked hard enough on that dumb paper, so you are going to stay right here and party on your birthday." She ordered him to do so, as though he was a pet dog obeying her commands. _

_He smiled, "Yes, mam." _

Same goes for Quinn as she was lost deep in though again, with her head tilted to the side now. Her eyes didn't blink as she was too focused on the hilarious, and yet in somewhat nice memory. The moment was different than all the others, for this one didn't occur during this year, but back in the past year when she hated his guts.

_"You need to do this!" Quinn confidently said from the other side of the wall. _

_"This makes no sense at all!" _

_She rolled her eyes, something she did normally when it involved Logan. "It makes perfect sense. See, part of what makes players miss free throws is that people are watching which makes them nervous." _

_"So!" _

_Quinn replied, "So… if you can force yourself to walk around PCA campus like this, nothing could ever make you feel nervous in front of people again. Trust me." It was odd that back then Logan trusted her, for they both disliked one another very much. _

_"Okay," he sighed and then walked out in the entertaining girl's dress. _

"I must agree that example is pretty lame." Michael shrugged his shoulders, "What are we now the slaves for you, girls? We're the ones that should be telling you what to do."

"It's the 20th century, Michael, get over it," Lola said. She looked back at the page for the next one. "Number five: Will be funny, but know when to be serious."

"That makes no sense at all…" Michael stated.

_"Hold it!" Zoey grabbed his arm and swiftly turned him around to face her. _

_He sighed, "I'm sorry." _

_"I thought you fixed this." _

_"I tried… but I'm not so good with words. It's like I open my mouth and someone controls what I say. Someone who clearly likes to watch me suffer." She couldn't help but think his reply was too cute, as well as funny, but she decided to remain serious on the issue they were in. _

Zoey had a wide smile planted atop her face, while her shining eyes were too caught up in the memorable comparison. And then she was drawn out of her mind capturing wonderment, when her eyes were caught by Quinn's expression. For some reason, Zoey saw Quinn pondering of something as well, but it could have been of one of her scientific experiments… or was she comparing someone to the 'Perfect Guy' article. Nah… could she?

_Logan reassuringly said, "Look, we all know you're weird." Quinn rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear anymore of his nonsense. "But you're smart, pretty, and you're kinda fun." She didn't know why, but was that a compliment from Logan Reese? _

_She couldn't help but quietly say, "Thanks." _

_The situation grew a bit awkward, but he continued on being a friend towards her. It was a whole different aspect of himself, the complete opposite. "Sure, uhh why are you dress like that?" _

_"I was trying to compete with Brooke." _

_He couldn't believe Quinn could act like this in a way of jealousy. Sure he had to admit she looked different, but to be honest he thought she looked beautiful in her original way. Simply, he said, "Well, don't." Noticing her glasses on the side, he slowly picked them up and held them to her face as he gently slid them on., "Hey, there's Quinn," he said, hoping he will hear a slight giggle or laugh escape her lips._

"So, Zo, how am I rating so far?"

Zoey was drawn out of her thoughts by James' voice. She turned towards him, staring blankly at him. "Oh umm..."

**A/N: So this story is to just celebrate that I got my internet back. I actually got it back Monday, but it's up and down lately, so it's confusing. It took me forever to find moments that related towards the 'Perfect Guy' article, so sorry if some of the dialouge isn't correct. Must tell you though that all the memories are true, I didn't make them up. This is just going to be a short three-shot, some Choey and Quogan fluff. Tell me what you think of it so far. Hope you review! And thanks for reading. **

**-Jo **


	2. Chapter 2

**12 Things a Perfect Guy Would Do**

Chapter 2

"Oh umm…" Zoey had no idea what to say. She didn't want to tell him that she has been daydreaming over her best friend in England, but she didn't want to lie to her boyfriend either. 'Boyfriend', it was hard now to accept James was her boyfriend.

"James, stop cornering the poor girl," Michael laughed.

He turned towards Michael, and in a fake cheerless voice, he sighed, "Fine." He pulled his arm away from Zoey's shoulder, missing the feeling of her so close to him. He didn't want to, he didn't need to, he just… felt like he had to. She looked uncomfortable, but he wouldn't confront her of it.

"So, what's the next one, Lola?" Quinn asked, eagerly. She couldn't even believe that she was interested in this so-called girly article. Usually she showed no such interest in any of them, brushing them off with a wave of her hand.

Lola nodded and happily said, "Hmm, number six: React so cutely when you hit/kick him."

"Oh, so now we're getting abuse?" Logan joked and Michael laughed along with him.

Lola rolled her eyes at the two obnoxious boys and said, "Calm down, they mean in like a playful matter."

_Zoey watched as Dustin hastily turned on his heel and walked off into the campus of PCA. She couldn't believe what she heard. Honestly, how can he compare her to their mother?! "Can you believe what he said?" _

_Afraid to speak the truth, he quietly said, "Kinda." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Well, I mean you do kinda baby-sit him sometimes." His words stuttered out of his mouth, scared of what her reaction may be. When it came towards Zoey, you didn't want to get on her bad side then. _

_She slapped him on the shoulder, gently though, while she argued against his last statement. "I do not." _

_"Okay that bruise should appear in twenty minutes." She had to force herself from laughing at him, because at the moment she was too focused to be mad at him… but she had to admit that it wasn't going to last long. _

A sigh escaped Zoey lips, but no one didn't dare to see or hear. She felt like calling Chase, hearing his voice or his laugh, what would even be better was to see his charming smile. It's felt like ages since the last time of any of that, but why? Why hasn't she spoken to Chase lately? She didn't even know herself.

Quinn had to admit this was a difficult one to compare Logan to, but she managed to find a similar one. It may not have been very amusing to Logan, but she was grateful that he didn't yell at her afterwards or any of that sorts.

_Dropping the tray of plates on the floor and all the attention on the loud crashing noise, Quinn quickly said, "Now!" She kicked him under the table, hoping to give him a little nudge on the shoulder, but wound up in his face. _

_"Oww!" He managed to get out from under the table. Not only were imaginary stars encircling around his head, but the thought of the silly situation they were in._

She couldn't help but giggle at her last thought. "What's so funny, Quinn?" Lola asked.

Her eyes widened as everyone's attention was focused on her once more. "What? Oh umm, nothing, just uhh saw some… thing."

"Ohhhhkay… Next example, number seven: Knows what you're thinking when you don't say it," Lola stated, trying to think over the number of times a guy would show this example… but nothing came to mind.

Michael and James said in unison, "You've got to be kidding me?" Michael then continued on saying, "So now, us guys, are supposed to be mind readers? What's next? We should to dress in gorilla suits or something to amuse you girls?" They both wore irritated expressions across their faces, not finding any of this fun.

Leaning back into his chair, Logan said, "I have to admit this is the most ridiculous article, I've ever read."

"Technically you're not reading it, smart one, I am." Lola recalled back at him.

While their whole argument over example number seven was occurring, Zoey and Quinn were once again lost in their lovable thoughts, searching for the perfect memorable comparing moment. For Zoey there were a few, but one stood out most than all the others…

_"There's Logan on his skateboard," Zoey said in an annoyed voice. She was still pretty mad at him for all the things he had done during the election between her and Chase, even though neither of them wound up winning. She wanted payback. _

_He looked down from the top of the building of where they stood and replied, "Oh yeah." He turned to look at her and questioningly said, "On three?" It was as though they shared one mind with one another, thinking the same thing. No words were needed in exchange. _

_"Count it," she brightly smiled at him. _

Quinn pondered on the subject, ignoring her fellow friends' discussion. She squinted her eyes a bit, thinking real hard for just one, only one, moment, anything. And then it sprang into her head and a small smile spread across her face.

_"I've got to get to class," Quinn said after hearing her set alarm, notifying her that it was time to end the lovey-dovey stuff, sadly… and go to class. _

_"Me too." He started to grab his books on the side of him, sneaking a quick glance at her beautiful face. He knew what she wanted. "One more Eskimo kiss?" _

_Her expression was lightened up and she quickly said, "Kay!" They were too compatible, they could read each other's mind. Two in one… they were truly destined to be._

"Number nine-"

"Wait! You didn't read number eight!" Zoey quickly said.

Lola stared at her and then looked back at the list, "Oh right, sorry."

"Now, look who's the 'smart one'," Logan rolled his eyes and Lola just simply glared at him. He muttered, "Sorry." That gang had noticed this lately that Logan has changed quite a bit. They still believed he was an ego-maniac, but for some reason he was a bit more sympathetic at times.

"Anyways, number eight: Says cheesy lines, but you still love him for saying it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" James held up his hands, before anyone started talking. "I'm exactly one hundred, no ninety-nine percent sure that girls hate it when guys use cheesy lines. And plus it's pretty dumb."

Lola replied, "It's actually really romantic, if you take it from the girls' perspective, but you know all girls are different."

"Oh really?" James shifted a bit in his seat and took the guts to ask Zoey the specific question. "Zoey, you don't like cheesy lines… do you?"

She stared at him and didn't respond, for her attention was slightly on him, but focused more on another subject… another person… another memory of a specific person. A person no one could smile like him, laugh like him, assist like him, hug like him… no once could replace him.

_He walked into her dorm room, carrying a tiny container of delicious Japanese food. He wore a charming grin on his face. "Two spicy California rolls for a one spicy Zoey Brookes," he said. _

_She couldn't help but give a giggle or a laugh, feeling a bit of warm fill her cheeks, but it wasn't too noticeable for Chase… hopefully. It may have been a cheesy line, but it felt so much more than a simple saying. "Just put the sushi on the table." _

"Do you?" James repeated the question.

She had to actually take time now and think about it. She disliked 'cheesy sayings' greatly, but for some odd reason, she loved it when Chase would say them. Chase, her friend, no her best friend, someone who she clearly was deeply in love with throughout the year of PCA but it was blinded by friendship. "Yeah, I do," she responded with a bright smile towards him.

"Well, every girl here has to admit that they once adored a 'cheesy saying' once in her life," Quinn stated. She, herself, even remembered a time when Logan said one of the most cliché sayings, as well as cheesy, but she loved him even more for it.

_Logan gazed her, trying to figure out what she was thinking and taking in her beauty. He was amazed at her breathtaking eyes and couldn't tear his own eyes away from hers. They were chocolate brown orbs, just leaving you astonished. "I swear you have the prettiest eyes…" _

_She couldn't help but blush a rose color, and responded in a sweet flirtatious way. "Well, you have the cutest nose." _

Lola continued on reading the article, searching for the next number for she lost her place before. "The next example is… number nine: Stare at you." A finger lifted to the bottom of her chin, as she tapped it lightly, thinking of times in her past histories, but she shortly interrupted by her annoying boyish friends.

Logan imputed, "That sounds sort of stalker-ish."

"What!? No, it's very romantic," Lola argued back at him.

_She opened the door, revealing herself in a beautiful red gown. It was her goal to win this beauty pageant, no matter what… she was determined. She'll show Lola who's wrong. _

_After waiting several minutes with his arms flat across his chest and leaning against the side wall in the hallway, Chase turned around to see her, the girl he loved, looking more beautiful than ever. He felt his throat grow dry, not being able to say any other word. He managed to say, "Oh…" _

_"Do you like it?" She smiled happily, not knowing what effect the dress was making on him. It was a simple dress, how could this simple dress make Chase unspeakable and astonished? Well of course, who is wearing the dress again? _

_"Oh…" he repeated, nodding his head also with a goofy side grin. _

_She was confused at his second response and she asked her question again. "So, you like it?" _

_Finally getting his voice back, he cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, it's umm… it's very ummm," Beautiful? Gorgeous? Stunning? Pleasing? Pretty? "… flattering." Flattering? Now that's something different. _

_Was he flirting with her? No… he wasn't, was he? It was just a comment, a friend to friend feedback. She wanted to giggle at his reply, but held it back and questioned with a playful voice, "Do you need a drink of water?"_

_"Yes, please." _

"It sounds rather stupid to me," Logan agreed with Michael.

"Well, obviously you're not a perfect guy!" Lola scowled at him, along with shaking her head, irritated. "No wonder you can't have a long lasting relationship with any girl you date."

Logan stared at her in disbelief, wearing a scowl on his face. Right at this moment, he wouldn't mind telling anyone about the relationship Quinn and him were in. He clenched his fist to prevent the words, he longed to say, come out. In the corner of his eye he saw Quinn, staring at her lunch in front of her, and he once again was filled with confusion.

_He stared into his eyes, as they were slow dancing… in a closet, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he had his arms encircled around her, ever so tightly, and she was the only that that mattered to him. Everything he could care less about, including money, yes, including money even. Quinn was his everything. _

_"How romantic is this?" he shot her that irresistible charming smile. _

James was laughing now at the silly argument between all of them, while Quinn and Zoey were remaining pretty quiet. He interrupted, "I don't get why it's sweet though."

Quinn quietly said, "It shows that you're his everything, he likes looking at you… and that he just can't take his eyes away from you for anything in that moment." After that deep meaningful statement, she attempted to look at Logan, who was already staring at her… just as he did in the memory.

"Wow, that's was deep. Have you been dating someone that we should know about Quinn? Because, seriously that can't be Mark that you're talking about."

**A/N: Wow! I can't say how I feel after the amazing amount of responses I got for this! Thank you sooooo much!! Well, next chaper is the last sadly, not taking it any further, like I said it was only going to be a short three-shot filled with humor and fluff, of course. Once again, all the memories are real... didn't make any of them up, which truly means that Logan and Chase are perfect guys, well so far. Thanks again for the many reviews and reading, and the more reviews the faster the chapter! **

**-Jo **


	3. Chapter 3

**12 Things a Perfect Guy Would Do**

Chapter 3

Quinn stared blankly at Lola, who was awaiting the answer of her own question at the moment. Quinn's hands were slightly shaking, trembling even more, while a cold shiver ran through her body. You could tell she was tense and nervous. "Umm, well…" She took a quick glance towards Logan, who was avoiding eye contact at the moment, not knowing himself what they should do, but they both knew what the other was thinking.

There's number seven again, 'know what you're thinking without you saying it'. Score another point for Logan.

"Well what?" Zoey and Lola furthered the question now.

"Well, nothing!" Logan spoke out, making all the attention turn on him now. When everyone's eyes and face was turned directly at him in a bit of utter shock and confusion, he simply slid down into his chair. He felt like disappearing underneath the table.

"Oooh jealous much," Michael jokingly laughed, while Logan wore an expression of fear and panic, "just kidding."

There was silence that filled the table after that last minute, as well as awkwardness. Glances, glimpses, stares, were happening all over the table as one head turned towards the other. The gang new they hit an uncomfortable spot somewhere along the trail, but they don't understand what made it so.

Lola decided to break the tension, "Anyways…umm number ten, right?" Everyone nodded along. "Alright, number ten: Always helpful or caring."

"Now that you can mark me down for, Zoey," James shot her one of his oh-so charming smiles. Zoey just gave a slight giggle and then simply smiled back at him. As much as she compared James and Chase to the girly article, she still had to admit James was a great guy… but simply not the perfect boyfriend to her at the least.

She leaned on her hand that was on top of the lunch table, in deep thought once again. Her eyes didn't blink once until a hidden but yet, cherished memory appeared in image of her mind. An even wider smile crossed along her face as a simple shade of pink in her cheeks even. How she loved that night so much… just wanting to stay in _his_ arms and never let go once more.

_He was sleeping soundly on the lounge chair in the middle of campus, so she strolled over and decided to wake her dear friend up. "Chase… Chase…" she nudged at his shoulder gently and he quickly opened his eyes. _

_"Oh hey, Zo." His tone of voice was calm at the moment, but it didn't last long. He slid his legs over to the side of the chair now and realized how late it was. "What time is it!?" Standing straight up in fear of it being to late, panic stuck through him. "The dance contest we got to-"_

_She interrupted him, "It's over… it ended like two hours ago." He couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness in her beautifully framed face and then guilt washed over him. This had to be a dream, it just had to be. _

_"Two hour…" he mumbled taking his cell phone out. "I slept through the contest?" _

_"You did." _

_He sighed in frustration at his stupidity and took a seat on the lounge chair again, kicking himself mentally again and again. How could he be so stupid!? He worked so hard and blew it off! He had a chance and it was ruined. Quietly, he said, "I'm the worst." _

_Taking a seat right next to him, she spoke softly. "You're the best." Her voice was appearing reassuring and calm, not in any way of he would have imagine the scene to be. "You practiced dancing for almost 24 hours straight, just so I wouldn't have to drop out of the contest." _

_"Well-"_

_She quickly said, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." And it was, she meant every word. Throughout her whole life, she concluded that this… over all the gifts given to her, compliments, and birthday parties, this was at the top of all those. She couldn't describe what she was feeling, but it made butterflies form in her stomach and she loved the feeling… _

"Don't you just love that feeling, Zo?" Lola asked her, disrupting the precious memory that lasted in the back of her mind.

She looked at her and then shortly responded, "What?"

"You know the feeling of butterflies in your stomach! Don't you just love that feeling?" It was quiet a coincidence that Lola happened to mention that so-called feeling. But she just shrugged it off like it was nothing and decided to take part back into the conversation that started long before.

While the chat between friends was happening, Quinn was lost in thought... again. It was as though the world around her along with the surrounding had disappeared and only she remained with her past histories. Smiling uncontrollably as she took the fantastic trip down memory's lane, she found the perfect one.

It was a memory that couldn't be explained any further than it was. It was a memory she will treasure forever. It was a memory that will never be forgotten. It was _the_ memory that had been broken into parts along the way of the article. A simple everlasting memory… that changed everything.

_She didn't want to be bothered by him of all people at this moment. "Logan, just keep riding," she muffled out, trying her best to hide the emotion of sadness. Turning her back on him again, she looked down at her hands that were trembling. _

_With his eyes, he stared at her and all though he was scared to approach in her state of condition, he took the risk. Sliding off his helmet and placing it on top of his scooter, he slowly walked towards her. "You've been crying?" He took a seat by her, knowing not to get too close to her for any means necessary. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing!" she responded quickly. She was in no mood for talking, she just wanted to be alone… but that's where the problem was. And as thick-headed Logan can be, he realized it. _

_"Come on… talk to me." His voice was kind and gentle, which surprised her. For some odd reason, he sounded like a whole new person, but when Quinn turned to look at him it was Logan Reese. The Logan Reese that had always made fun of her and irritated her, but right at this moment… he was different, he was indescribable. _

"So, what's the next one?" Michael asked.

"Hmm, number eleven: Never run out of love." A smile performed on Lola's face again. "Aww that's so sweet!"

"Yawn it sounds boring," Michael pretended to yawn and then Lola lightly hit him in the back of the head with magazine. "Ow! It's just an opinion."

"Well, keep your opinion to yourself!"

"Well, sorrrrrry!"

Michael and Lola were in a little argument at the moment, while James was laughing in the background of the childishness of it all. Logan was rolling his eyes at the stupidity of it, and well you know exactly what Zoey and Quinn were doing.

Zoey was drawn back into a memory that happened at the beginning of the year, when everything was all so confusing at first. She could remember how much she was nervous at seeing Chase and only to find out then that he was nowhere to be found in America!

_"I love you, Zoey." After all this time, he finally said it… Chase Matthews finally told Zoey the little words that meant so much more. Although he was a bit sad that he couldn't say it in person, the video chat was next best thing to it. Phone would be out of the question. _

_She wished he was there, right next to her and not in England, far away from her. If he was there, she'd probably squeeze him to death and never risk letting go of him. How she longed for his lips to be upon hers and take in the scent of him. _

_"Now was that so hard to say to my face?" she smiled. _

_"It was easy." Hard to believe it, but it was easy. After all those years of being scared of her response, he felt… he didn't even know how good it felt to let those words out. _

_"Good. I love you too." _

For Quinn's 'never run out of love' memory, it was rather short… but felt like time stopped at the same time. She could barely remember what it looked like, but she remembered the sweet taste of his lips on hers. Only the blurriness of their surroundings and the movements around them both pausing in time was noticeable to her.

_Simply gazing at one another, keeping a goofy smile on each other's faces… he slowly leaned in, as well as Quinn and they both captured each other's soft lips. The kiss was slow and tender at first, with their lips lingering on top of another, but soon to grow fierce and passionate. Hands cradled each other's face with nothing else mattering around them. The only thing that mattered was each other. _

"Okay, calm down you two!" James repeated, because the first time neither of the two heard him at first. Both heads swiftly turned towards him while they gave a simple glare at each other and then continued on with the magazine article.

"How many more is there to go?" Logan whined.

"Just one," Lola replied. "Last one… biggest one yet it says. Number twelve: Always by your side when you need him the most."

Quinn looked towards Logan, clearly stating that he was there when she needed him the most and it was true, he was… even if he believed it or not. There's no bother researching for memories again for the last comparison for it was already answered. And the results are clear that Logan Reese is Quinn Pensky's perfect guy and always will be.

And well for Zoey… it was so close but yet so far away, just as Chase will ever be. A nine out ten score was great not perfect, but great. Why did she feel lonesome? Guilty? Troubled? How could this one simple article change her whole perspective of James and Chase?

If there was a star flying across the sky right now, she would wish for Chase to here next to her… it was that obvious. He meant so much to her… and it came to realization finally. With her eyes brightening up now and sitting up straight in her chair she understood everything.

Zoey Brookes did not only love Chase Matthews… she was deeply in love with him.

**--25 Things A Perfect Guy Would Do-- **

Hiding behind the shadowed part of the building in the evening, with the sky in a darkened color similar to black, Logan and Quinn were 'secretly' there. Hands were entwined and the gazing of the eyes, as well as much more, filled the moment they would soon cherish.

"Look, I've been thinking…" She unattached their hands and folded them shyly across her chest and stared at the cold ground. Nervousness filled her body and ran throughout it as every waking second passed the speed grew faster. Why should she be nervous? It was just Logan, her Logan.

"I think I know what this is about," he said before she could go any further with her statement. He shoved his hands into his pockets now feeling a bit nervous himself too. It was weird how she had this sort of effect on him.

Her eyes lightened up and looked up at him. "You do?"

"You want to tell everyone," he paused and took a breather, "about us. Right?" Hopefully he was correct and his awaited for the answer from her.

She slowly nodded her head. "It's just that it feels as though they may never know and I hate that we still have to hide around like this." After the whole article discussion was over, she felt awful for lying to her friends, they did have the right to know. Well, Lola and Zoey did.

Taking her hands into his again and giving her a reassuringly hand squeeze, he said, "I completely understand, because I've been thinking the same thing." That charming smile spread across his face and she couldn't help but feel the rose shade fill her cheeks.

"Really!?"

He nodded, "Yeah and I think I know the perfect way for them to find out too."

"How?"

"The prom, because-"

Before Logan could finish his sentence Quinn leaned up and captured his lips into a tender lingering kiss. His eyes slowly shut as he took in most of the moment and she did the same. Arms were encircled around one another, never wanting to let go as she stated before. She pulled away and whispered, "That sounds _perfect_."

**--25 Things A Perfect Guy Would Do-- **

His arm was once again draped around her shoulders as they were quietly watching the television in the lounge. It was practically empty, well it sort of was with only her and James sitting or rather cuddling on the couch. Once again she felt a bit uncomfortable, but that was because she couldn't focus on the show they were watching for Chase's face kept popping into her mind.

He felt her shift a bit under his arm and asked, "Are you okay? You seem… I don't tense."

Turning her head to face him directly now, she responded, "Umm yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he questioned her again. He placed a hand on top of her forehead to see if she was sick and she laughed. "You are a bit warm. Why don't you get some fresh air? You know to cool yourself down."

"Yes, doctor," she jokingly said.

She started to rise from the couch until James asked, "You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Now fully standing, she bent down and gave a small kiss on the side of his cheek. "Good night." She walked out of the room rather in a hurry, before James could even give his farewell. Pushing the glass entry doors open with a force, she stepped out into the night where a cold breeze brushed against her skin.

Her hand reached inside her pocket, retrieving her cell phone to see what time it was and it read nine o' clock sharp. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she continued on walking and pondering about her best friend far away from her. He just wouldn't leave her mind all day, everywhere she went something was there to remind her of him.

There were few campus students out, barely any, and she reached the middle of campus where there was no one to be found and deep silence. A flyer posted on the side of a building caught her eye and reminded her of the upcoming prom. How can she feel like this for prom? Something was wrong.

Suddenly a ring filled the surrounding area. _Ring… Ring… Ring… _

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone once more, "Hello?"

"Zoey?"

A huge smile was planted on her face and her eyes widened. "Chase!"

"Turn around…" She was slightly confused at his command, but she did so and the image there was just too unbelievable. There he was, her best friend, sitting on top of the railing, smiling down at her as his cell phone was still close to his ear. Her cell phone practically almost dropped out of her hand as she lowered it in amazement.

She then whispered to herself too low for him to hear, "_Number twelve: Always by your side when you need him the most_."

And in the conclusion you could say that it was a simple _Glambition _article that caused all this to happen…

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, it was written in a hurry. I've been extremely busy lately. Anyways I must say the ending didn't come out the way I wanted to, that's my opinion though. Thank you sooooo much for the many reviews!! I want to give a congrats to the anonymous reviewer: **_**Ananomous **_**for figuring out the ending and the last number. I'm soo happy right now because this is my 10th story I've written, sorry just had to say that. I think you know what may happen next… "CHASING ZOEY" TIME! lol! Thanks again! **

**-Jo **


End file.
